


Short Story: Harry's and Ginny's first time

by AvianTheTeaTree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, Sexual Relationship, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianTheTeaTree/pseuds/AvianTheTeaTree
Summary: Harry and Ginny are home alone and decide to have sex for the first time with each other. They start exploring their sexuality and what they like.





	Short Story: Harry's and Ginny's first time

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had anticipated this moment for so long, but now that it had arrived, he wasn’t too sure about himself anymore. He took another deep breath before opening his eyes. He was staring at himself in the mirror, undressed except for his boxers. From the corners of his eyes he could see Dudley’s old shirt lying on the floor next to his oversized pants. Harry inhaled, exhaled, opened the bathroom door and walked down the corridor towards Ginny’s bedroom. He would have felt a little self conscious about just wearing boxer shorts, if he hadn’t known that tonight it was just Ginny and him in the Burrow. He softly knocked on the door.  
“Are you ready, Ginny?”, he asked.  
“Yes, come on in”, he heard Ginny reply, and he pushed down the handle of the big wooden door to enter her room. As he walked in, he saw her lying on her bed, undressed except for a lace bra and tiny black panties. Harry took a sharp breath, and he felt how his head was starting to spin. He knew of Ginny’s beauty, but seeing her like this left him speechless. Ginny giggled. “Do you like it?”, she asked him, still grinning slightly.  
“Yes, it’s … incredible”, Harry said, now approaching the bed. He leaned over and gave her a long, intense kiss. As he kept on kissing her, he slowly climbed on the bed, came closer to her, until he was on top of her, still kissing her. He stopped, and locked his hands with hers above her head.  
“Are you sure you are ready?”, Harry asked her, admiring her beautiful green eyes. Ginny just smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. She let go of Harry’s hands and grabbed his neck, pulling him down further.  
“I am.”, she said, taking Harry’s right hand, placing it on her panties. Harry was not surprised, as he knew that this was what Ginny enjoyed, so he carefully pulled down her panties and slipped his hand inside. He felt her eager excitement, and decided to include his mouth. So he gave her a quick peck before letting go of her other hand and kissing her beautiful breasts. As he moved further down, he could feel her trembling slightly, which made him even more excited. He kissed her belly button, her lower belly, before finally reaching her pulsing flower. He kissed it, before using his finger to stimulate her, and then including his tongue. He started out gentle and slow, but as Ginny’s breath became faster and faster, so did Harry with his finger and his tongue. He felt her becoming wetter, her breath becoming irregular, before she gave out a loud moan and grabbed Harry hard at his shoulder – but Harry did not stop. Ginny’s pleasure made him feel just as eager, and as he took away his finger and only continued softly with his tongue, he could feel his member move. Ginny moaned quietly, her legs to the sides of Harry’s head still trembling, as she grabbed Harry and kissed him hard. She too could now feel Harry being hard, as she now sat on top of his lap, moving her hips from side to side and in a circular motion atop Harry’s penis while kissing him hard. Harry could barely take it, but Ginny could feel it, so she slowly took of Harry’s pants and moved her head town, eager to pleasure Harry.  
His penis was by now the hardest it had ever been, and seeing Ginny taking it into her hands, smiling back up at Harry before putting it into her mouth and starting to suck, almost finished Harry off. He put his head back, looked up at the ceiling while taking deep, controlled breaths, as Ginny pleasuring him was almost more than he could take. He felt her warm lips moving up and down his member, sucking slightly, then alternating to lick the top of his penis, before using her right hand at the bottom for a little help. All of a sudden, Harry took a sharp breath, and Ginny immediately stopped. She smiled at him, still holding his member in her hand.  
“Ginny, I …”, Harry started, but she had already understood, and let go of his penis. He smiled back at her, and kissed her hard. The sexual energy between them was unbearable by now. Ginny kissed him, and Harry slowly moved his back further down, until he was lying on the bed with Ginny on top of him. She sat up, and slowly took of her bra, revealing the most beautiful breasts Harry had ever seen. She started playing with them, before directing her attention back to Harry’s penis. This time though, she took it into her hands and slowly moved her pelvis towards it. Harry knew what was about to come; he had waited so long for this. He knew that he was already on the edge and that this interaction would probably finish him off very soon.  
Ginny directed his penis inside of her, and slightly moaned as it disappeared inside her vagina. She seemed to enjoy the feeling, as she once again started to move her hips up and down, and back and forth, and in circles. Harry moaned, and sat up, kissing her breasts and sucking at her nipples, while Ginny was also sitting on top of his penis, pleasuring them both. She felt how the excitement started to rise again within her, and she started to move her hips back and forth a lot faster. Harry noticed, and watched her face relax with the onset of the climax of pleasure. As soon as she opened her eyes again, he took her hands into his, and moved her so that now he was on top of her. Her eyes sparkled as he re-positioned his penis and really started to fuck her hard. He pushed his penis in hard and harder, and then even faster, and he could feel how he hit the end of her vagina. He pushed in faster and faster, and felt how he was about to finish, so he slowed down a bit, kissed Ginny, and then pushed his penis into her vagina even faster than before. But when he thought he would finish, he noticed that Ginny was about to have another highpoint of pleasure, so he tried to keep himself together and hold it out until Ginny was finished herself. He thrust his dick into her vagina even harder, and watched his girl reaching another climax, before he finally let go himself and came hard inside her. He could not believe this feeling extreme relaxation, and quivered slightly before slowly removing his penis, which was completely covered in his own juice, but surprisingly still hard. Ginny noticed it and lowered her head, taking his dick into her mouth and sucking out all of his remaining juice. Harry’s fingers still trembled with all the excitement and he gave Ginny an intense kiss.  
“That was absolutely incredible”, he said, kissing her again.  
“Are you already up for another round?”, Ginny asked and grinned at him.  
“With you – always.”


End file.
